Degrassi: The Beckham Twins & THe Goldsworthy Boys
by EmilyFeltonPhelps
Summary: Haley and Skylar Beckham are new to Degrassi... What will happen to them in this new school?


It was the first day at Degrassi for Haley and her sister Skylar, the girls were fraternal twins and not only were they completely gorgeous with their blue eyes and bouncy brown hair, and they were in grade 11. The Beckham twins were planning on taking over Degrassi. Haley had blonde highlights in her hair and she wore fingerless gloves and black heart shaped locket with heavy black eyeliner that highlighted her eyes. Skylar had lip gloss on her lips and a pretty gold necklace that brought out her eyes. Would they attract the attention of their fellow class mates? Only one way to find out…

Haley and Skylar walked to their lockers which were directly next to each other. Skylar opened it and groaned. "Honestly, I can't believe we have to wear uniforms…" Haley laughed shoving some of her books in her locker and put up some pictures. "Well we have to get used to them sis…" Just then a girl with short, curly light brown hair walked up to them smiling. "You must be the new girls at Degrassi! I'm Claire Edwards and I'm going to be helping you find your way around Degrassi… We just need one more new kid…" Haley leaned up against the wall, shutting her locker shut while Skylar was glossing her lips with the mirror she had set up in her locker. "So we're not the only new kids?" Just then, a boy with long-ish black hair walked in wearing a brown jacket. He had brown eyes that glistened slightly and he walked over to Claire.

Claire's mouth nearly dropped to the floor when she saw the boy. "Eli?" The boy raised an eyebrow. "No, my name is Pilot… Pilot Goldsworthy." Haley raised her eyebrow, eyeing Pilot. On the outside, she kept a solid, non-caring face, but on the inside she was slightly intrigued. Skylar eyed the boy with a smile on her lips. "Hey Pilot I'm Skylar Beckham, and that's my sister Haley." Pilot smiled at Haley. "You have pretty eyes." Haley shrugged. "Thanks, you have cool hair." Pilot smiled. "Thanks." Claire coughed interruptedly. "Pilot Goldsworthy? Eli this isn't funny." Pilot laughed. "Eli's my twin brother." Skylar smiled wider. "Another set of twins?" Haley laughed slightly. "That's cool…" Claire shook her head and took a deep breath. "Let me see your schedules so I can see where your classes are." Haley, Skylar, and Pilot nodded handing their schedules to Claire. Claire laughed. "Haley and Pilot have History together right now… Skylar you have creative writing with me." Pilot and Haley grabbed back their schedules and nodded. Claire smiled at Skylar and led her to her class.

While on their way to History, Pilot smiled at Haley. "You know you make the uniform look less lame with the make-up, necklace, and gloves." Haley smiled hiding her blushing face with her hair. "Thanks… I like your jacket." Pilot nodded and saw the History class opening the door for Haley. She smiled slightly at him whispering "Thanks." And took a seat in the back of the class where Pilot sat next to her. The teacher smirked at them. "You must be Haley and Pilot correct?" He said looking dumbfounded at Pilot. Haley nodded. "Correct." The teacher smiled. "I'm Mr. Perino, you two are partnered up for the class assignment." Haley and Pilot smiled slightly. "Ok sir." They both said in harmony. On the inside Haley felt butterflies build up, but she kept a stone face.

Meanwhile, Skylar and Claire walked into the creative writing class. Claire sat at the seat towards the back while Skylar took the empty seat next to a boy who looked EXACTLY like Pilot who she met earlier. He saw her and smiled. "Hi my name is Eli." Skylar smiled wide on the inside, but kept a stone face as cold as her sisters. "Skylar Beckham." She said with no enthusiasm in her voice. Eli smiled. "You good at writing?" Skylar shrugged. '"I guess…" She said trying not to sound to flirty. At her old school, she had every boy after her and it was hard to resist. Especially, because she had strong beliefs in staying pure until marriage. So she asked her sister, who didn't talk very much at her old school, to teach her a few tricks to play hard to get. She wasn't going to let one cute guy mess that up. He smiled at her and whispered. "Welcome to the hamster cage us student run in every year." Skylar laughed slightly. "I happen to hear this school isn't that bad." Eli raised his eyebrow. "Where'd you hear that?" He whispered. Skylar shrugged. "Internet?" He nodded slowly comprehending. "Well Skylar, want to see my poison?" Skylar shrugged. 'Sure why not?" That's when Eli pulled out a small comic with a gory cover. Normally she would be disgusted, but she found Eli's enthusiasm wanting her to read more. "Interesting literature." She murmured. Eli smiled. 'Most people run in fear, you didn't that's interesting." Skylar laughed. "There's a first time for everything." He smiled when the bell rang concluding the period. Skylar got up gathering her stuff and looked over at Eli who was now meeting up with a girl with a strange up-do and she felt heat boil deep inside her. Was this jealousy? Well, she wasn't going to let some strange girl get in her way of getting to know Eli. Skylar started to charge out of the class when Eli called out to her. "See you in lunch?" She couldn't help but smile slightly. "Yeah sure…" She shrugged and walked into the hallway, smiling.

Haley started walking towards the band room and saw Pilot leaning up against a wall. She laughed. "Honestly, don't you have a class to go to Pilot?" Pilot shrugged, smirking devilishly. 'Who wants to know?" Haley rolled her eyes. 'I guess you won't tell me." She said walking towards her class and he ran after her. "I was planning on cutting band. I'm not all that into performing in front of a teacher anyways." Haley smiled turning around to face Pilot. "Need company?" Pilot smiled. "There's always room for one more." Haley looked around and ran ahead of Pilot towards the exit laughing. Pilot rolled his eyes and ran after her. "Wait up!" He yelled. Haley ran out the door and towards the student parking lot where she had kept her skateboard in her sister's car. Pilot quickly caught up with her and noticed she pulled out a skateboard. "You skate?" Haley nodded looking at Pilot's dark brown eyes. "Who wants to know?" She said in a mocking tone. Pilot laughed. 'I have a car. It's a horse, my dad got one for me and my brother, but he crashed his into a wall for that Claire chick." Haley pouted looking at her skateboard and sighed, tucking it back into her sister's car. "Alright… Where did you plan on going?" Pilot smiled and grabbed Haley's hand causing her heart to race rapidly. He led her to his dark grey hearse and opened the passenger side for her. "For the girl with the pretty eyes." She tried hard not to blush, but she turned a light pink. "Alright…" She said hiding her face, but he noticed. "Didn't think a girl like you would blush." Haley laughed trying to conceal her embarrassment while getting into the passenger seat. "Hey I'm human you know." Pilot laughed getting into the driver's seat and turning on the engine, driving off.

Skylar sat in her History period with the girl with the strange Up-do and she turned to her. "So what's up with you and Eli Goldsworthy…" The girl laughed. "Your Skylar Beckham, the new girl at Degrassi, twin sister named Haley Beckham and you left your school to hold out with your faith." Skylar's eyes widened. "Are you some sort of creepy stalker?" She laughed. "I observe human behavior Miss Beckham. And Eli Goldsworthy and I are friends, but I hope we can be a little more." Skylar shrugged. "Listen, what's your name again?" The girl smiled. 'Imogen Marino." Skylar laughed. "Imogen, I was talking to Eli and he said that he really doesn't like you, he just needed someone to talk to." Imogen's eyes widened. 'That can't be true, I felt a connection!" Skylar shrugged. "I guess you were wrong Miss Marino… now scoot away so I can hang out with Eli." Imogen's eyes were still wide when Eli neared. 'Imogen! Skylar! Which one of you wants to be my History partner?" Imogen got up and ran towards the back. Skylar smiled. "I guess I am…" Eli smiled and sat next to Skylar talking about some plans while in her mind she was saying "Don't mess with a Beckham, bitch."

Haley and Pilot walked into the park and sat down under a large, shady, oak tree. Haley smiled and pulled out a notebook from her bag and started scribbling. Pilot tried to read over her shoulder, but she yanked it away from his sight. Ever since Haley was younger she started writing songs, but she never let anyone read them because she was afraid they weren't good. Pilot raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I can't read it because…?" Haley laughed. "I don't like people reading my work…" Pilot nodded. "What exactly is it you're working on?" He asked curiously. Haley smiled slightly. "I write music and songs…" Pilot smiled. "Can I read something?" Haley shook her head scribbling some more. "I'm writing something new and I don't want you reading it…" Pilot laughed. "So you get embarrassed more than I thought…" Haley rolled her eyes. "Provoking not fair…" Pilot smiled slyly and sighed. "The game isn't all that fair." Haley smiled and put her notebook away. 'I'll show it to you when it's done…" Pilot laughed and looked at his watch. "Well we missed five minutes of lunch… Why don't we eat at The Dot or something?" Haley smiled. "I'd like that…" Pilot stood up and pulled Haley to her feet walking back to his car. In the car, Haley smiled and pulled out her notebook to a new page. On the top, for the title, she wrote one word. Pilot.

Lunch at Degrassi with Skylar was fun, her and Eli sat down and talked about literature and how he was the play's writer. Skylar noticed Claire walking towards them angrily. "Eli do you seriously have a twin I don't know about?" Eli rolled his eyes. "Claire you're not my girlfriend anymore so get out of my face." Claire gasped in shock. "Who's your girlfriend that Imogen character?" Eli laughed. 'No she isn't." Skylar smiled and stood up. "Claire it appears as if your presence isn't wanted, so I'm going to say this nicely. Please leave." Skylar said with a bit of a sinister tone. Eli smiled at her. "Way to go Skylar." Claire turned red. "Or what Skylar?" Skylar laughed. "You don't want to know what or what is Claire Edwards, so I suggest you leave before we both get into trouble." Skylar spat and she sat back down. Eli smiled at Skylar and she couldn't help, but feel her stomach churn at the light his smile radiated. Skylar looked around quickly to tell her sister what had happened, but she couldn't see her anywhere.

Haley and Pilot sat at the very back of the dot drinking coffee and eating sandwiches. When Haley was done, she pulled out the notebook and opened to the page titled "Pilot" and started writing down words. Pilot just stared at her without her knowing. He was curious and in awe. He had never thought he would ever wonder so much about a girl. Haley looked up at him and laughed. "You look so lost in thought!" She said still scribbling down words. Pilot shook his head. "Oh, I'm just thinking we have to get back for last period." Haley nodded, putting her notebook away. "Alright then Pilot… Whatever you say…" She said getting up and putting money on the table. Pilot pouted. 'I wanted to pay…" Haley smiled. 'My treat…" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Haley." Pilot said standing up. Haley walked forward, but tripped on the edge of the chair. She fell forward where Pilot caught her, not only with his hands, but with his lips. Their lips met and Haley blushed getting up. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She said blushing. Pilot smiled shaking his head, "It was nothing… Come on, let's get to Degrassi." Haley nodded, still completely red and they walked back to the hearse where they drove off, back to the school where Haley was thinking to herself. "WE KISSED!" She couldn't help but smile.

Eli guided Skylar towards the grade 11 play room and the teacher ran to Eli quickly. 'Eli, we need to pick a lead for the play, and who is this?" Skylar smiled. 'I'm Skylar Beckham, the new student?" The teacher smiled. 'I'm Ms. Dodds… Skylar do you have any idea what you would like to do for the play?" Skylar smiled wide. "How about I audition for the lead?" Ms. Dodds smiled. "Fiona!" She yelled, as a student with curly brown hair came. "Yes?" Ms. Dodds smiled. "Watch her. Skylar read a few lines!" She said handing Skylar a script. Skylar opened to a page about Claira and coughed. She breathed deeply and looked up with an angry face. "Your wrong! He won't hurt you!" She screamed loudly. "He won't hurt you Eli! He just won't! He's changed now!" She said her voice getting softer, a tear coming to her eye. "He's really changed." Ms. Dodds, Fiona, and Eli looked dumbfounded. "Class!" Ms. Dodds yelled loudly getting the class' attention. 'We found our Claira… Skylar Beckham!" The class applauded, but Skylar couldn't help but laugh when she saw Imogen's terrified face. "Well then," Eli said smiling. 'Let's get you to work!" He said grabbing her hand and taking her on the stage. Skylar smiled at Eli and she knew she really liked him.

Pilot parked his hearse back where he had left it and ran into the school while everyone was changing classes and they ran into grade 11 drama. Haley smiled looking at Pilot and walked in. Immediately, she saw Skylar. Skylar smiled and beckoned her on stage with her. On her way to the stage, she saw a boy who looked exactly like Pilot. She turned around and saw Pilot standing against the wall. Haley laughed and walked onto the stage next to the Pilot look-a-like. The boy smiled. "I'm Eli Goldsworthy, you must be Skylar's sister Haley." Haley nodded. "Yes I am, and you must be Pilot's brother correct?" He laughed and nodded. Skylar giggled. "I just got the school lead." Skylar said in a happy tone. "That's awesome Sky!" Skylar smiled. "How about you?" Haley shrugged. "I'll tell you later it's kind of… a secret."

The bell rang concluding the school day. Haley smiled at Skylar as they walked back to their lockers. Haley looked at the ground and crashed into someone. "I'm so sorry!" She said looking up. A boy with flippy light brown hair and big brown eyes looked at her. He smirked. "No problem. I'm Jake, and you are?" Haley rolled her eyes. "Haley Beckham, and that's my sister Skylar." Skylar waved watching Eli from across the hall. Jake smiled at them. "How about you two girls come hang out with me some time." Haley shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks… I got to head home." Haley ran to her locker and saw Pilot leaning up against it with a smirk. She laughed. "Pilot or Eli?" Pilot smiled and leaned in to Haley and kissed her cheek quickly. "What do you think?" He whispered in her ear and she smiled. "Pilot for sure…" He laughed and flashed a smile at her. Haley saw Jake glaring at Pilot from across the hallway and she rolled her eyes. "So we have that History project to work on so when do you want to work on it?" Pilot shrugged. "We can go to the park and then you and I can eat at the Dot for dinner too, unless, your parents don't want you hanging out with a boy." Haley laughed and shrugged. "I'll do it, but you're driving me." Pilot shrugged. "Fair enough." Haley smiled and heard someone's voice over the P.A system. "Pilot Goldsworthy and Haley Beckham please report to the principal's office immediately." Pilot and Haley shrugged and grabbed their bags walking towards the office. Haley looked over at her sister who was talking to Eli. They entered the office and waited outside of the door that said "Principal Simpson." Haley couldn't help but pull out her notebook and scribble things down under the title "Pilot".

Skylar sneered when she heard her sister's name over the P.A system and she turned to Eli. "Honestly, what did she do now?" Eli laughed. "Pilot told me they cut 2nd period and lunch, and she accidentally tripped and kissed him." Skylar gasped and started laughing hysterically while taking out her bag from her locker and shoving the books she used for the day back inside. "Haley I tell you…" Eli smiled at her. "So I was going to the comic book store to buy the new edition of Gothic Tales, would you like to come with me?" Skylar pretended to think for a couple of moments before she responded. "Yeah I guess, Haley can walk home…" Eli smirked. "Great, I'd take you for a ride, but I kind of got into an accident." Skylar gasped. "What happened?" Eli shifted his eyes and took a deep breathe. "It's nothing I just lost control of it when I was talking to Claire that's all…" Skylar pouted. "You poor thing… Ok sure I'll drive us to my house to study." Eli smiled and hugged Skylar which made her heart beat rapidly. "Let's go then." Skylar murmured and ran away from Eli towards the parking lot. "Catch me if you can!" Eli laughed and walked after her.

` At the Mr. Simpson's office, Pilot and Haley sat next to each other while Simpson lectured them. "Skipping class calls for detention and you guys skipped on your first day here!" Pilot shrugged. "Sir, I really don't feel comfortable in band so Haley and I took a break from it, when we accidentally missed lunch we caught some at the Dot.'' Simpson looked at Haley who hung her head not saying a word. "Detention tomorrow after school got it? You may be dismissed." Haley got up and opened the office door holding it for Pilot who exited first and then she followed. When they were out of ear shot, Haley started laughing. Pilot smiled. "One day's detention, for a second I thought you were in denial." Haley laughed shaking her head. "You wouldn't know half the things I've done." Pilot smiled walking with her to the parking lot. "Alright, tell me what have you done?" Haley skipped to Pilot's car and sighed. "I used to hang out with these guys, they would break into houses and vandalize property, but there was always this one guy, who would want me to do more and more terrible things, threatened me at one point, so my mom moved us away." Pilot opened the car and Haley climbed into the passenger seat while he took the front. "That's terrible Haley, weren't you scared?" Haley smiled. "I rather not talk about it, so the Dot?" Pilot sighed and smiled at her. "The Dot?" She said smiling. Pilot nodded and watched as Haley pulled out her notebook scribbling some more words.

Skylar and Eli walked into the Beckham home. Skylar looked around for her parents or her sister. "Mom, Dad, Haley? You guys here?" There was no response. Eli smirked at Skylar and shrugged. "Well, what do we do now Miss Beckham?" Skylar noticed Eli getting closer and she remembered her hard to get pledge. Skylar took a step back and grabbed her History book and play script. "The play or History assignment?" She suggested with a playful smirk on her face. Eli sighed. "The play sounds funner…" Skylar laughed and led Eli into the living room where they started rehearsing for the play.

Haley and Pilot walked into the Dot laughing about their past when Haley saw where they sat earlier in the day for coffee. She instantly started blushing and Pilot noticed. "Look if it's about the kiss it was an accident, no harm done was there?" Haley shook her head absent mindedly replaying the image of Pilot kissing her over and over in her head. Haley sat down in an available table with Pilot and she noticed that Jake from earlier that day was there too. Haley tried to ignore him and saw Jake walk towards them. "Great…" Haley muttered. Pilot looked at Jake and raised an eyebrow. "Is he annoying you?" Haley sighed. "He asked me and Sky out earlier today and I kinda blew him off. I really don't feel like talking to him. Jake pulled up a chair and sat next to Haley. "What's up Haley?" She shrugged and pulled her History book out of her bag. "I have to study with Pilot so can you please leave me alone?" Jake glared at Pilot. "Studying can wait…" Haley got up and looked at Pilot. "Let's go somewhere else." Pilot nodded grabbing his things and helped Haley get the rest of hers. Jake laughed. "So upset… Don't worry you'll come around." Haley groaned and walked out of the dot with Pilot following behind.

Skylar and Eli rehearsed her lines when her parents walked in, not looking very happy. Their mother groaned. "Honestly, Haley getting a detention on her first day?" The sisters' father stayed silent, with a fierce glare on his lips. Skylar sighed and put her script down. "I think you should go, my parents don't really look to happy right now." Eli chuckled slightly and Skylar raised an eyebrow confused. "What's so funny?" He sighed. "I didn't come with a car…" He said still chuckling. Skylar rolled her eyes and got up, stretching slightly. "Alright wait here." She walked into the kitchen to find her parents conversing. "Mom? Dad? I need to go out…" They looked at her shocked. "For what?" She smiled. "I have to drive my friend Eli home, he and I were studying for History and he was helping me rehearse my lines for me in the lead role of the school play!" She said smiling. Their mother smiled hugging Skylar. "Oh honey that's wonderful! Sure drive Eli home and if you see your sister tell her to come home, we need to talk to her." Skylar smiled and nodded walking back to the living room where Eli was waiting. "So," He said smiling. "You driving me home or what?" He said smiling a little wider. Skylar laughed and nodded. "Let's go Goldsworthy…" She said walking out the door and towards her car; Eli followed quickly. She got into the driver's seat with Eli in the seat next to her and she drove to where Eli described was his house. Eli smiled at her slightly. "You know I haven't smiled like this in a long time… Since…" Skylar raised an eyebrow. "Since what?" He shook his head. "Nothing, here it is!" He said pointing towards a house. He smiled at Skylar and hugged her tight from across the seat. She nearly melted, but kept a strong composure. "Your smile is amazing…" She couldn't help but saying. Eli laughed. "Bye Sky!" He yelled getting out of the car and walking to his front door. When he disappeared inside of his house, she squealed in excitement and drove away.

Haley was in the hurse when Pilot drove up to her house. Haley noticed Skylar just entering the house and she sighed, smiling slightly at Pilot. "Thanks for driving me home…" He shrugged and smirked. "No problem… Hey go before your parents get worried about their daughter." Haley smiled and grabbed her stuff getting out of the car. "Bye pretty eyes…" She smiled as Pilot drove away and she walked into her house. The first thing she noticed was her parents waiting for her, angrily. Her father shook his head and her mother groaned. "Cutting class? Why would you do that?" Haley groaned. "It was only band… It's not that bad…" Haley's father laughed maniacally. "And where were you at this time of night? It's nearly nine and you were out?" Haley sighed. "I was out with my History partner. He dropped me off after we studied in the park." Their parents turned red. "Your grounded for a week!" They said in harmony. Haley shrugged walking to her room. "Bite me." She muttered as she walked in. She threw her stuff on the floor and noticed Skylar sitting on her bed reading over a stack of paper. Haley smiled. "Hey stranger." Skylar looked up and smiled. "Hey how long has it been?" Haley laughed. "8 or 9 hours?" They both laughed as Haley pulled out her notebook and scribbled on it. Skylar smiled. "New song?" Haley nodded and kept writing. "Well, I happen to hear you kissed a certain Pilot Goldsworthy by accident." Haley stopped writing while turning red. "How'd you find out?" Skylar smiled biting her lip. "Eli Goldsworthy." Haley laughed. "Guess the twins have a case of the Goldsworthy love bug." Skylar laughed. "Alright so what's the name of this new song?" Haley laughed. "It's none of your business… Besides, I have to stop writing to take a shower." Haley got up tossing her notebook to the side and grabbed her pajamas prancing into the bathroom.

A sudden idea occurred to Skylar to read through Haley's notebook. "No I shouldn't…" She thought to herself, but couldn't help it. She rushed onto the bed and grabbed the notebook flipping through its pages. One particular page caught her attention. She looked at the title and saw it was called "Pilot". She started reading over it and couldn't stop smiling when she finished. When she heard the bathroom door open she threw the notebook back where it was and jumped on her bed acting normal. Haley appeared drying her hair with a towel and looked at Skylar who was still smiling. "What got you so happy?" Haley said sitting on her bed. Skylar couldn't help it. "That song Pilot is so cute!" Haley's smile soon disappeared when she heard her sister say that. "You read through my notebook!" Skylar's eyes opened wide. "Hey calm down Haley…" Haley looked like she was going to scream, but instead she ran into the bathroom and locked herself in.

Haley felt tears flow down her cheeks as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She heard a sudden knock on the door and heard Skylar's voice. "Haley look I'm sorry." Haley shouted. "Leave me alone!" She looked at her phone that was on top of the sink and she saw that there was a message from Pilot. She opened it and read it. "Mind sneaking out tonight?" She smiled, but shook her head replying. "Disappointing Answer, can't go, Parents grounded me and sister and I in the middle of a fight. See you in detention." She looked at the time and saw that it was ten thirty and she opened the door. Skylar was sitting on her bed smiling at her. "You better now?" She didn't respond. She just laid down on her bed and closed her eyes falling asleep quickly. Soon enough Skylar did too.

The next day, Skylar offered to drive Haley to school, but she used her skateboard to ride. When Haley left, Skylar sighed and got in her car turning on the engine. She drove it out of the drive way and towards Degrassi. When she got to Degrassi, she noticed Eli standing by the door. She smiled and walked over to him. Eli smiled and handed Skylar a copy of Gothic Tales. Skylar laughed. "A copy of your comic…" Eli laughed. "Read the featured author's list." Skylar read inside and noticed Eli's name on the paper. "You're published?" He nodded. She smiled and tucked the comic in her bag. "So what does Skylar Beckham plan on doing today after school?" Skylar laughed. "Rehearsing?" He smiled. "How about we go out for a walk around the park. My brother and your sister have detention so an afternoon to ourselves." Skylar pouted slightly. "Haley and I are kinda not getting along at the moment." Eli frowned and gave her a soft hug. She couldn't help but melt in his arms. "I'll go with you to the park…" Eli smiled. "Great! So I'll see you in drama…" He walked ahead of her towards his locker and she scurried towards hers. She noticed Haley standing by it.

Haley noticed as Skylar walked over to the locker next to her. She slammed her locker shut and walked away before Skylar could tell her a word. She noticed Pilot standing by their Calculus class and she laughed. 'Do we have every class together?" Pilot shrugged. "Who knows… I hope we do…" He said smiling at her. Haley smiled and walked into the calculus class. While the teacher was talking about conundrums, Haley noticed a boy with spiky hair pass her a note. She opened it slowly, not making any noise, and read it. "I can't wait for detention. –Pilot." Haley smiled and looked back at him and winked. She tucked the note into her pocket and looked forward at the board.

When the first period ended, Skylar walked to her locker and saw a strange boy standing by it. She eyes him awkwardly and sighed. "Who are you?" She said. "I'm Jake, think maybe you and I could hang sometime?" He said smiling. Skylar groaned and shook her head. "Look, I'm not interested." She tried to open her locker, but Jake had his hand stopping it from opening. "Won't let you open your locker until you say yes." Skylar crossed her hands. "No." She said fiercely. Jake glared and Eli walked over. 'What going on Skylar?" Skylar laughed. "This moron won't let me open my locker until I say yes to his little date." Eli looked at him. "What's your problem?" Eli said with anger in his voice. Jake looked at Eli. "You've got a lot of nerve…" He said and then he spat in Eli's face. Eli's face turned red and he punched Jake. Jake fell back and put his hand on his lip and noticed it was bleeding. Jake got up and punched Eli back in the face and Skylar was shocked. Eli and Jake were punching at each other while Skylar was yelling "Stop it!" Just then, Principal Simpson walked in. "Jake! My office and is it Eli or Pilot?" Eli frowned, his lip and nose bleeding. "Eli…" Simpson nodded and pointed towards the office. Eli and Jake followed behind and Skylar was still in shock.

At the end of the day, Haley walked into the room which was assigned for Detention and she noticed both Goldsworthy brothers sitting next to each other, while Jake was in the front. Mr. Perino smiled at Haley. "Please Ms. Beckham sit." Haley sat down next to Pilot and she smiled slightly at him. She looked over at Eli and gasped, whispering slightly. "What happened?" Eli sighed. "Got into a fight for Sky." Haley sighed and looked down at her notebook. She grabbed it and started scribbling. After an hour, Eli raised his hand. "Times up Mr. Perino." Mr Perino looked up at the clock and nodded. "Ah yes, you may go." Haley got up, grabbed her things, and charged out of the class. Pilot caught up with her and smiled. "So, want to hang out after school?" Haley shook her head. "Can't grounded until next Monday…" Pilot pouted. "How about a ride home?" Haley shook her head. "I'll skate. Thanks…"Pilot sighed and pushed Haley against a locker softly. Haley's eyes opened wide. "Rough much?" He sighed. "Look I know it's soon, but you think you can be my girlfriend?" Haley blushed, but smiled. "Yes!" She said hugging Pilot. He smiled. "Great! I'll call you later pretty eyes…" He said walking away quickly to catch up with his brother. Haley smiled and walked by the gym where she heard grunting. She looked in and saw a boy shirtless punching the air. Haley walked in setting her bag down. "What are you doing there?" The boy looked at Haley and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Woah, umm, I was just practicing this fighting technique I learned." Haley smiled. "Can I help?" He laughed. "I won't hit a girl…" Haley smiled evilly. 'Afraid you'll get beaten…" He shook his head. "Alright little miss sassy, let's see what you got!" Haley laughed and pulled off her uniform shirt revealing a camisole and she took of her pants revealing short shorts she wears for P.E. Haley got on the mat standing in front of him. "So what's your name?" The boy said to Haley. She smiled. 'Haley. What's yours?" The boy smiled. "I'm Drew, ok so let's get this started ready, set-" Haley cut him off by tackling him and punching his ribs. He picked her up and slammed her down to the mat trying to pin her there. She laughed and wrapped her legs around his neck and flipped him over her and pinned him down. She sat on him and held her fist in front of his face. He looked at her shocked. "Not bad Haley…" Haley stood up and dusted herself off. "Thanks…" She grabbed her clothes and shoved it into her bag. "Haley," Drew said. Haley turned around and looked at Drew. "Yeah?" He smiled. "Mind if I walk you home?" Haley laughed and shrugged. "Sure…"

Drew and Haley walked and talked about fighting when Drew stopped looking at a black van. Haley looked at Drew. "What's wrong?" He pointed at the van. "That's one of the gang guys…" The window rolled down and Haley heard a cat call. She immediately recognized it as the boy from her old school who would pressure her to do terrible things. Haley's eyes opened wide and she ran away, leaving Drew behind and ran towards an alley way nearby where she cut through to get to her house. When she saw her house in sight she sighed and rushed towards it, feeling happy again.

Skylar heard her cell phone ring and picked it up. "Hello?" She said politely and immediately smiled when she heard who it was on the other line. "Sky! Hey, I wanted to make sure that you were ok…" Skylar laughed slightly. "I should be the one asking you that…" She said smiling. Eli laughed. "It's just some cuts and bruises. I'll get over it. He got what he deserved." Skylar sighed. "Why'd you stick up for me anyways? I could've taken him." Eli laughed. "Had to defend the prettiest girl at Degrassi now didn't I?" Skylar felt herself blush and smiled. "That's sweet." She said smiling. "Skylar you'll never believe what else happened today." Skylar raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" She said intrigued. Just then, a knock at the door interrupted her. "Hold on I'll call you back that's the door." She said hanging up. When Skylar went to open it, she saw Haley standing in the doorway, sweating, and her eye bruised slightly, but with a smile on her face. "What happened to you?" Skylar said concerned. Haley walked in smiling. Skylar sighed. "Alright look, I'm sorry for looking through your notebook. I really think the song Pilot is adorable!" Haley shook her head. "Forget the song! Pilot asked me out!" Haley squealed and Skylar squealed with her. "Oh my god that's amazing!" Haley hugged Skylar. "I'm sorry for getting mad." Skylar laughed hugging back. "Sisters?" Haley nodded. 'Forever and a day."

A week later, Haley sat in her band class, which she had skipped on her first day. The teacher had given them the last ten minutes of class to talk and reflect on the music they were working on. Haley got up from her seat and sat next to Pilot who smiled as soon as he saw her. "Hey pretty eyes." He said kissing her forehead. Haley laughed grabbing one of Pilot's hands in hers. "Just working on some music, you know the usual." Haley had started fighting more with Drew and she had gotten better at it than she used to be. Pilot looked at Haley's arm and saw she had a large bruise. "Why do you keep getting these huge bruises?" Haley bit her lip and covered it with the sleeve of the jacket she was wearing. "I've been working on this fighting class, you can say." Pilot shrugged and looked at Haley smiling. "Skip lunch? If I recall, you're un-grounded today." Haley laughed and shook her head. "Skylar needs me to rehearse some lines with her today. Maybe we can go to our special tree after school?" The bell rang and Haley and Pilot stood up to go to lunch. When they walked into the hall, Pilot pushed Haley against a locker and smirked. "Alright special tree after school, my hurse, got it?" Haley nodded wrapping her arms around Pilot's neck kissing him.

Skylar noticed her sister kissing Pilot and she snuck up next to them and coughed loudly to interrupt. Haley pulled away from their kiss and Skylar laughed. "Sorry Pilot, but I need to steal your girlfriend for now." Pilot pouted and sighed. "Alright Sky… See you after school Haley." Haley kissed Pilot's cheek and he walked towards the lunch room. Skylar smiled at Haley. "Your relationship seems to be going out well…" Haley laughed. "Hey, what about you and Eli?" Skylar shrugged. "I'm doing the hard to get thing." She smirked and grabbed Haley's arm dragging her to the cafeteria and sitting her down on a seat.

Haley watched as Skylar showed an amazing change of emotion in her character. "Wow Sky, you're amazing." Skylar smiled. "You think?" She said happily. Haley nodded and saw Pilot sitting alone. She looked at Skylar and pouted. "Please let me go sit with him!" Skylar laughed and nodded. "Maybe you should read him your song." Haley got up grabbing her stuff and shook her head. "Not a chance." She said and walked towards Pilot. He saw her and smiled pulling her down onto the seat next to him. 'Hey girlfriend." Pilot said smiling. Haley laughed and saw Eli sit down next to Skylar. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Pilot looked at Haley's bag and saw her notebook sticking out. He tried to reach for it, but Haley smacked his hand. "No!" He pouted. "Come on!" She shook her head and kissed him to shut up, which he never protested to.

Eli laughed and Skylar raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" She said confused. Eli pointed towards Haley and Pilot kissing. Skylar laughed watching as her sister kissed her boyfriend, carefree. She secretly wished that that was her and Eli, but she didn't tell Eli that. Eli smirked and looked at Skylar. "So how would little Ms. Goody Two-Shoes like to ruin her sister's make-out session?" Skylar laughed shaking her head. "I would really love to." Eli stood up and extended his hand towards Skylar. "My lady," He said smiling. Skylar grabbed it as he pulled her up. Skylar and Eli snuck up on Pilot and Haley, who were still kissing and they screamed in their ears. Haley jumped up and Pilot fell on the floor. Skylar and Eli laughed hysterically and Pilot glared at his brother. "Honestly Eli, your just jealous because Skylar won't kiss you." Eli shook his head. "She's just my friend Pilot…" Skylar kept a smiling face, but she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

Haley looked at the time and saw she had to go. She kissed Pilot on the forehead and shoved her sister slightly while laughing. She snuck out of the lunch room and towards the gym where she met Drew and Owen. She took off her uniform shirt to reveal her camisole and smiled at Owen. "Your turn today Owen." Haley said smiling. Owen smiled and got onto the mat waiting for Haley. Haley walked onto the mat and tackled Owen immediately. He pinned her down, but she flipped him over, punching him in the chest. He punched her in the rib cage and she cringed. That's when Owen took the advantage on trying to pin her down. Haley shook her head and kneed Owen in the back turning him onto his back and grabbed his legs in her hands and put her hand over his mouth. He started squirming, but she wouldn't move. What Haley didn't notice was Eli was standing by the gym entrance watching. "Well Haley Beckham, you officially kick ass." Haley gasped letting go of Owen. She stood up and Owen stood up too. Eli smirked. "I won't tell Pilot or Skylar if you don't want me to." She smiled. "Thanks…" That's when her rib cage started hurting. She gasped holding her side. "Damn Owen, you cause serious damage." He laughed putting one hand on his chest. 'You too Haley!" Haley laughed and put her uniform shirt back on, just in time to hear the bell. "Come on let's go to Drama." Eli said smirking. Haley nodded and walked with him to Drama.

Skylar waited with Pilot, she wasn't exactly too happy at what Eli said about him and her just being friends. Pilot smiled when he saw Haley walk in, but his smile faded when he saw she was clutching her rib cage. Pilot ran towards her and Eli sat next to Skylar. "So, your sister and I were talking just now about what she's been doing and where she's been getting her bruises." Skylar shrugged and saw Ms. Dodds walk up to them. "Miss Beckham, Mr. Goldworthy are you two up for the kissing scene today?" Skylar turned red and clenched her fists. "Not today Ms. Dodds, can Eli and I rehearse the stabbing scene just one more time today?" Ms. Dodds sighed and nodded. "I'll go inform Fiona." She said walking off. Eli looked at Skylar with a confused look. "You have the stabbing scene down packed, why not the kissing scene?" Skylar shrugged. "Be careful or you'll sound eager Goldsworthy." She said walking away.

Two weeks after Pilot had asked Haley out, Haley was with Drew, the bruise on her ribs healing. Haley felt her phone vibrate and saw that it was a message from Jake. She groaned and Drew looked at her confused. "Why so serious?" Haley sighed. "That Jake dude won't leave me alone. He wants to meet me by the guy's bathroom." Drew shrugged. "You're getting better in fighting; just go see whatever he wants." He said putting ice on his wrist. Haley nodded standing up. She was in her uniform and was glad it hid most of her bruises. She looked like a leopard with the amount of purple and green on her body. Haley walked towards the boy's bathroom and saw Jake leaning against the wall. Haley looked at him curiously and raised her hands up in confusion. "What is it?" Jake smirked and grabbed Haley by the shoulders and pushing her against the wall. She winced in pain because she had many bruises around that area. Jake smiled and kissed her forcefully, holding her shoulders tightly. Just when Haley was going to slap him, she heard a familiar voice in the background. "Really Haley? I didn't think you would stoop as low to cheating." Haley pushed Jake off of her and winced, walking towards Pilot. She pouted and whimpered. "Pilot please it's not what it looked like! He forced-" Pilot shook his head with a sad and angry face on. "Don't talk to me, just go have fun with your boyfriend…" Haley went to hug Pilot, but he pushed her away where she fell on the floor. He ran away disappearing and Jake ran away as well. Haley leaned herself against the wall, still sitting on the floor, and pulled her knees to her chest sobbing as hard as she could.

Skylar walked out of her class, trying to avoid Eli when she bumped into someone. She saw Pilot with tears streaming down his face. He tried to get away from Skylar, but she grabbed his arm. "Pilot, are you ok? Where's Haley?" Pilot shook his head and punched a wall. Skylar was amazed that he didn't cringe in pain, but she was more concerned at why Pilot was crying. Pilot looked at Skylar with craziness in his eyes. "Your sister cheated on me with that Jake idiot!" Skylar gasped shocked at what Pilot was saying. "That doesn't sound like Haley…" She said confused. "Well, she was kissing him outside of the guy's bathroom; I saw them when I walked out." Skylar put a comforting hand on Pilot's shoulder and sighed. "Look I'll talk to Haley to see what she has to say about this ok?" Pilot nodded and ran away before she could say anymore. Just then, Eli came out and saw Skylar. He smiled at her and Skylar put on a straight, serious face. He smiled at her. "Ready for the stabbing scene?" Skylar nodded stiffly, and walked towards the drama room to the stage with Eli. Eli looked at the actor with the knife and Fiona yelled. "Action!" Skylar stood next to the actor with the knife and yelled at Eli. "He's changed! You're the one acting psychotic!" Eli shook his head taking a step forward to Skylar. "Please Claira listen, he hasn't changed, why would you come to the dance with him?" The boy stepped forward, pulling out his fake knife. 'Step away from her…" Eli's eyes opened wide and he shook his head. "No!" He said fiercely. Just then, he was stabbed. Eli fell to the floor, pretending to be dead, and Skylar fake laughed. "Good job, now he's gone." She turned around and left the stage without another word.

Haley had called her mother to get permission to go home for "feeling sick", which her mother granted non-hesitantly and Simpson let her go. She grabbed her skateboard from the car and started to skate towards her house, taking the long way. She noticed a person's cat whistle in the distance and felt shudders up her spine. When she saw the front door of her house nearby, she kicked up her skate board, grabbing it, and making a run for the house. She grabbed the door knob to her front door and opened it, walking in, and shutting the door again. Once inside, she screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration and laid down on the couch in tears. She grabbed her phone and saw 3 text messages. 2 from her sister Skylar which both said "What happened between you and Pilot?" And one from Eli that said, "What did you do to my brother?" Haley threw her phone on the floor and curled up into a ball. She paused for a second and stood up again, grabbing her notebook. She wrote down a lot of words under the page titled "Pilot", and she sighed closing it again. Her song about him was finished, like their relationship.

Skylar, however, stayed at school unlike her sister. She couldn't help but hear Principal Simpson mention the school talent show auditions were going to be started the next day, so she ran to the office as fast as she could and signed her sister up. She smiled at herself staring at her sister's name on the audition sheet and heard a cough behind her. She turned around and saw Eli standing behind her smirking. She put on her serious face and Eli sighed. "Can we talk for a minute?" The school bell rang telling the students the day was over and Skylar nodded. Eli walked out of the office towards the student parking lot and Skylar followed right beside him. Eli smiled at her and sighed. "Look, I want to know why you've been mad at me lately." Skylar shrugged, not saying a word. Eli clenched his fists and looked at her. "Skylar Beckham, tell me the truth, because I cannot stand seeing a girl I love angry at me!" Skylar laughed insanely at the sentence. "Love me Eli? I thought we were just friends? At least that's what you told Pilot!" She hadn't noticed that she was screaming, and that the whole parking lot was watching. Eli started yelling as well. "Don't you get that I lied to my brother to tell him how I really felt!" Skylar laughed. 'Really Eli? What's that?" Eli groaned and kissed Skylar out of the blue. She was shocked at first, but melted into the kiss after a few seconds. Eli and Skylar stood there kissing for about a minute and the parking lot cheered. Skylar pulled away, needing air to breathe, and she smiled at Eli who was smiling from ear to ear. Skylar rolled her eyes and kissed him again, starting a full on make-out session. Eli pulled away. 'I got to do this right… Skylar, will you be my girlfriend?" Skylar laughed. "Yes I will." Eli laughed and yelled. 'Yeah!" He kissed her cheek and walked to his car. Skylar walked to hers and turned on the engine, squealing loudly.

Haley heard the front door open and close and she looked up seeing Skylar smiling widely. Haley raised an eyebrow. "Why exactly are you so happy?" Skylar giggled. "Eli asked me out in the school parking lot!" Haley pouted, she wanted to feel happy for Skylar, but she was too bummed about Pilot. "That's cool Sky…" Skylar smiled. 'And your performing at tomorrow's talent show, sign up ended today so, I signed you up!" Haley sat up straight in pure shock. "YOU WHAT!" Skylar took a step back. "Yeah, don't hurt me… Speaking of which, what's with all of your bruises?" Haley sighed. "I've been fighting with Drew and Owen for a couple of weeks…" Skylar frowned. "And they did this to you!" Haley shrugged. "It's kind of fun. I'm undefeated." Skylar laughed. 'At least that's good… So please perform at the talent show!" Haley sighed. "Alright…." Skylar smiled. 'Yes! Ok you need to sing 3 songs, audition, elimination, finals." Haley nodded and discussed plans with her sister.

On the morning of the talent show, Skylar drove Haley, very excited at the songs she was going to sing. Haley got off of the car and saw Eli. Eli smirked at her. 'Pilot's kind of, anti-social right now… Good Luck at the Talent Show…" Haley nodded and walked off into the school. Skylar got out of her car and ran over to Eli kissing him. She couldn't get over the fact she could kiss him freely, and it wasn't part of the play. Eli pulled away and hugged her waist. 'Ok, how'd you convince your sister to sing in public?" Skylar shrugged giggling. "I'm just amazing that way." Eli smiled and kissed Skylar's forehead. 'You really are… Come on, let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her into the school. Skylar saw Claire at the school entrance with her mouth hanging wide open and laughed.

Haley paced backstage of the stage and saw Sav and Jenna playing guitar. Haley had her guitar by her side and took a deep breath, hearing Holly J say her name. She walked on stage and grabbed the microphone and heard the music play in the background. She took a deep breath and saw Skylar in the back smiling. She smiled and opened her mouth and started to sing. "It's been said and done. Every beautiful thoughts been already sung, and I guess right now here's another one, so your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em." Haley kept singing and heard people in Degrassi cheering. When the music ended and Haley stopped singing Degrassi cheered. Haley smiled and bowed running backstage. After Jenna and Sav and the other contestants went they picked 5 people. Dave, Sav, Jenna, Bianca, and Haley. Haley jumped for joy on stage and ran back getting her guitar ready to sing 'If I Die Young'. Haley's name was called again and she ran on stage. She heard the crowd hush as she strummed her guitar. She started to sing, while she heard her sister cheering in the background. "If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song…" Haley sang and people threw their hands up in the air in happiness. When the song ended, she saw her sister in tears hugging Eli's arm in appreciation. Haley walked off stage and watched as the others performed.

After them, Holly J came back on stage to announce the finalists. "Our 3 finalists are, Sav Bhandari, Jenna Middleton, and lastly, Haley Beckham." The crowd went insane and Holly J motioned for Sav to go first. Haley noticed Skylar barge in through the backstage door and hug Haley. "Ok so what's your next song?" Haley shook her head. 'You'll see… Is Pilot there?" Skylar frowned and shook her head. "Sorry Haley…" Haley pouted and grabbed her cell phone and went to Pilot's number, she wrote. "Please come to the talent show, I want you to see me." She sent the message and leaned against the wall. Just then, Holly J smiled. "Good job Jenna! Lastly, we have Haley Beckham with her original song, Pilot." Skylar gasped and Haley smiled walking towards the stage, guitar in her hand. She took a deep breath and sat on a stool that was on stage for her. She started strumming and started to sing.

"We Met On The First Day. The School Showed Me The Way. They Say Destiny Works Hard, Who Knew That It'd Take Me So Far To Meet You…" Haley sighed, preparing to cry and she saw the door open and close. She saw Pilot walk in and stand next to Eli, arms crossed. She smiled and kept singing. "I Am A Plane , Who Needs To Take Off. Screaming Your Name, The People In Me Run Aloft . I Can Feel Your Gentleness , Steer Me Like A Pilot." The crowd cheered and Pilot's eyes were opened wide. Haley kept going.

Skylar looked over at Pilot and saw his mouth hanging open. She nudged him and he looked over at her. Skylar smiled. "She's been writing that since she met you. She didn't kiss Jake because she wanted to, she was forced Pilot…" Pilot kept listening to Haley's song. "No More Running From My Feelings. I'm Gonna Face It Like A Warrior's Mask. I Can Feel Your Voice As You Scream My Name. I Just Stopped Running, Yeah! I Am A Plane, Who Needs To Take Us. Screaming Away, As You Go Insane. I Can Feel Your Gentleness, Steer Me Like A Pilot. Yeah… A Pilot. No More Hiding This Way Your My Pilot." Pilot sighed and Haley smiled as the crowd cheered, Skylar cheered and Eli did too.

Holly J smiled and called the finalists on the stage. She smiled. "I'm proud to announce that Haley Beckham, you are Degrassi's talent show winner and you and a plus one will be able to go to New York for a week!" Haley smiled and started jumping. She ran off the stage and tackle hugged Skylar. Eli smiled. "You wrote a song about my brother, nice." Haley looked at Pilot who was looking at the ground. "Pilot…?" She said curiously. He walked out of the room and she pouted. Haley walked out of the room and ran after Pilot who, shockingly, was already by her locker. He smiled slightly at her. "I guess I can give you one more chance to be my girlfriend…" Haley shook her head. "Now ask correctly…" Pilot rolled his eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend, again?" Haley pretended to think and Skylar came out of nowhere. "That's a yes!" She said smiling. Pilot smiled and kissed Haley on the lips softly and she kissed back almost immediately.

Skylar and Haley drove home, Haley holding the two New York tickets in her hand. Skylar smiled at her. "So when are we going to New York?" Haley's eyes opened wide and she stuttered. "L-look Sky, I k-kind of already asked Pilot…" Skylar frowned, but she had an idea. "Oh no it's ok! I'll just have alone time with Eli." Haley smiled. "Thanks for understanding sis… I got to get packing!" Just then, Skylar's phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was Eli. Haley smiled. "Oh I get it, Eli time…" Haley laughed and opened the car door, walking towards the porch, and into the house. Skylar laughed and picked up her phone. "Hey Eli…" She said smiling to herself. "Hey Sky." Eli said smiling. "Did you hear my sister and your brother are going off to New York for a week?" Eli laughed. 'Yes I did, more alone time for us…" Skylar laughed. "Look I'll call you later; I'm going to go help my sister with her poor fashion choices. After all, she is going to New York." Eli laughed on the other line. "Alright Sky, call you later." Skylar smiled and hung up. She got out of her car, and walked into the house to help her sister.

Haley grabbed a suitcase and started shoveling clothes that she thought would be appropriate into it. She still hadn't told her parents, but she had a good lie to back her up. She heard a knock at her bedroom door and saw Skylar walking in. Skylar smiled at Haley and looked through her suitcase throwing things out. "Eww! You're going to New York, with your boyfriend, for a week! Be sexy!" Haley laughed, picking clothes off of the floor. "And they call you the innocent one…" Skylar laughed and threw clothes into her suitcase, zipping it up. "Now to get past our jerk alerts." Haley raised an eyebrow. "Jerk alerts? Eli's gotten to you…" Skylar shrugged. "He's a man of many talents." Haley rolled her eyes and heard the door downstairs open and close, and their parents called from downstairs. "Girls, I heard the good news!" Haley took a deep breath. "It's time to trick my parents." Haley ran downstairs and was soon ambushed by her mother's over-embracing hug. "Congratulations! New York with your sister!" Haley took a deep breath and looked at her mom and dad. "I was planning on taking Pilot… My boyfriend…" Their parents looked at her with their mouths hanging open. "Boyfriend? What boyfriend? Will there be chaperones? Why can't you be more like Skylar?" Haley laughed. "Skylar Innocent? She's dating a boy who crashed his HURSE into a wall, for his ex girlfriend… Yeah innocent huh?" Skylar glared at her angrily and her parents glared at Skylar. "Skylar to your room, NOW!" Skylar nodded and walked upstairs angrily. Haley smirked and walked behind her and Skylar slammed the door after she walked into her room; Haley opened it again, closing it more silently. "Why would you throw me under the bus like that?" Haley sighed. "I needed to save my ass! Please, Eli can sleep over in my bed, you guys can hang out, please!" Haley pleaded and Skylar sighed. "The things I do for you I swear…" Haley smiled and hugged Skylar. "Thank you!" She said over and over. Skylar smiled. "You should sneak out tonight, they can't ground you when you're in New York can they?" Haley smiled and grabbed her phone, dialing Pilot's number.

The phone rang and rang and Haley waited for Pilot to answer, and when she did, she nearly screamed. "Ok, come to my house! We're sneaking to New York…" Pilot laughed. "In a rush are we?" Haley rolled her eyes. "Just come on! A week away from Degrassi school drama? How amazing is that?" Pilot couldn't help but smile and sighed. "Alright, on my way, see you in a few." Haley smiled, "Bye." She said happily and she hung up.

***A Few Minute Later!***

Haley heard a car pull up and she looked out her window to see Pilot's hearse and she slowly went to her parent's room to see they were sleeping. Haley ran back into her room and grabbed her suitcase tip-toeing downstairs. Skylar followed her and saw both Goldsworthy boys in the doorway. Skylar smiled and tackle hugged Eli, who she was sure was him because he winked at her, and she kissed him. Pilot smiled and extended his arms. "How about a hug for me?" Haley laughed and hugged Pilot. "Let's get going my parents can waked up!" Pilot smiled and looked at Eli. "You staying over?" Eli nodded and Skylar's eyes grew big. "W-wait what?" Eli smirked. 'Surprise." Haley giggled and pushed Pilot out of the door. "Let's leave them alone." Haley said and ran to her boyfriend's hearse with Pilot following behind. He started the car and drove off to the airport.

Skylar smiled at Eli and whispered. "Look you're going to have to leave at 5 in the morning, or my parents will catch you." Eli shrugged and wrapped his arms around Skylar's waist. "I'm alright with that…" He said seductively and he kissed her. She tried to stay focused, but she loved Eli's kisses so, she kissed back. She heard her parent's bed creak and steps go down the stairs. Skylar opened her eyes wide and threw Eli outside closing the door quietly. She leaned against the counter casually and saw her mother walk down. "Hey what are you doing up so late?" Skylar shrugged. "Nothing just came to get water…" Skylar's mom nodded and walked to the stairs, going back to bed. When the coast was clear, Skylar opened the door letting Eli in. She smiled at him. "Sorry about that…" Eli shrugged. "No it's ok that you locked me out your house because you were scared that your mom would kill me so yeah I'm perfectly fine!" Skylar smiled and kissed him softly. 'Shut up and let's go…" Eli laughed and grabbed her hand as she led him to her room.

Meanwhile, Haley and Pilot were at the airport, boarding the plane. Haley noticed the tickets were first class so she couldn't help but smile. Pilot helped Haley onto the plane. 'For my pretty eyes." Haley blushed and sat down in her seat, with Pilot sitting next to her. Haley yawned leaning her head on his shoulder as the plane took off. Haley looked up at Pilot who was listening to his iPod and she smiled kissing his cheek. He looked down at her taking off his headphones. "You know you will get into serious trouble tomorrow…" Haley smiled. "I'll say your dad came…" Pilot smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "You know," He said in a whisper trying to not wake up the other people around them. "We can go to New York and never come back… I have a friend in New York when I wasn't at Degrassi I went to an art school and met a couple of friends. We could stay there with them and never look back." Haley smiled thinking about it. A life with her parent's not thinking she was a bad child, where she didn't have to be grounded for every little mistake, where she only had to worry about two people, herself and Pilot. Haley smiled. "If I managed to miss that morning plane, I will be happier than ever, but I want to stay at Degrassi." Pilot smiled kissing her softly. "If you won't stay I won't stay." Haley smiled and yawned leaning her head against the window. "Get over here…" Pilot said pulling Haley's head onto his shoulder, kissing her head. Haley smiled wide, closing her eyes, falling asleep.

Skylar and Eli were in the sisters' room watching a romance movie where Eli would criticize the couples every five seconds. "That's not romantic!" Skylar rolled her eyes. "If that's not romantic, what is Dimples?" Eli raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Dimples? What is that?" Skylar smiled. "My nickname for you!" Eli rolled his eyes. "If I'm Dimples, your my Dark Angel…" Skylar shrugged and smiled at him. "Alright then… Dimples." Eli smirked tackling Skylar onto her bed, kissing her. Skylar kissed back feeling Eli's hands go to the hem of her shirt and she pushed him off. "Wait, no!" Eli raised an eyebrow. "Oh god, you're like Claire with that faith thing aren't you?" Skylar nodded. "That, and we practically just started dating, today." Eli smirked, nodding understandingly. "Alright, I'll respect that…" Skylar laughed and shoved Eli playfully. "You're sleeping on Haley's bed… Don't get TOO excited now." Eli smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're learning sarcasm from me… I like it." Skylar rolled her eyes pulling the covers over her body trying to fall asleep. About half an hour later, however, she heard Eli murmuring from her sister's bed. "Claire… Please… Don't go!" Skylar stiffened hearing him say his ex-girlfriend's name in his sleep. She looked over at Eli who was still talking. "Claire I love you…" Skylar felt tears build in her eyes and she got up shaking Eli furiously; Eli woke up. "What happened?" Skylar pointed to the door. "Get out of here." Eli stood up yawning and looked at her confused. "What did I do?" Skylar shook her head. "Don't make me call my parent's. Get. Out." Eli got up and put on his shoes still tired. "I need a ride home…" Skylar shrugged. "You have legs, walk." Eli sighed, still confused, and left her room without another word, leaving his jacket behind. Skylar pulled out her cell phone, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she texted her sister. "Eli still loves Claire." She put her phone down and went to bed, crying herself to sleep.

Haley woke up to a sudden buzzing in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and saw it was a message from her sister. Pilot coughed. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Haley laughed opening the text and her mouth nearly fell open at what it said. Pilot looked over Haley's shoulder to read the message. 'Eli doesn't really, cope well with rejection." Haley nodded putting her phone away and looking out of her window. "We're here…" She said seeing the stature of liberty standing tall and proud in the dark. Pilot smiled hugging Haley's shoulders with his one arm. She stared at a gap between two tall buildings. "Is that the Twin Towers' old positions?" Pilot shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough…" Haley smiled staring at the New York beauty, as she felt the plane prepare to land.

When they landed, Haley and Pilot grabbed their bags and went through security. When that was over, Haley grabbed Pilot's hand and ran outside of the airport to where the cabs and limousines were. Haley yelled. "Taxi!" and a yellow car stopped. Pilot smirked putting their things in the trunk of the vehicle and got into the car with Haley. Pilot put and arm around Haley as they pulled up to their hotel and unpacked their bags from the trunk. Haley ran to the desk and saw they were expected, then they went to their room. It was huge, nicely decorated, and only had 1 bed. Haley blushed and Pilot quickly caught on. "We don't have to sleep together if you don't want to…" Haley shook her head. "No… I'm ok with it…" Pilot smiled and tackled her to the bed. Haley laughed and kissed him and he kissed back. The kiss got deeper and Pilot ran his hands down Haley's hips and started to pull off her shirt. Haley gasped and Pilot sighed. "Too far?" Haley paused and shook her head. "You have a condom?" Pilot nodded and smiled. "You want to?" Haley nodded smiling and they kept on from where they left off.

Meanwhile, Skylar was shut up in her room, not really feeling the need of going home. Her mother had opened their door and seen that Haley was gone and she was furious, but she didn't care to ask Skylar what was wrong and why she wasn't ready for school. Her parents left the house before Skylar did, so she decided to skip that day. She just stayed on her bed and stared at the roof and heard Eli's ringtone come out of her phone over and over. Last time Skylar had checked, Eli had called her 20 times. Skylar heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. She saw Eli standing in the doorway in his Degrassi uniform. "Sky, did I do something wrong?" Skylar tried hard not to cry and she took a deep breath. "Eli, you still love Clare… That's all I have to say." She felt a tear escape her eye and she slammed the door in Eli's face before he could say anything else. She felt her heart break into a million pieces when the door slammed and she fell to the floor and cried. She could hear Eli pounding on the door angrily, and after what felt like an hour, he left. Skylar paced the house continuing to hear her phone ring and she picked it up preparing to scream at Eli to leave her alone, but she heard it was her sister. "Haley, thank god it's just you…" Haley spoke, concerned about what was happening to Skylar. "Sky are you ok? Sorry I didn't respond to your message sooner, but I was on the plane and we landed a couple of hours ago… How were mom and dad?" Skylar laughed. "Mad, they're going to call you when they get back from work…" Haley sighed. "Look, I'm going to be real busy this week, I'll call you whenever you can. Just make sure you and Eli don't do anything stupid…" Skylar laughed. "Why would we if he still loves Clare?" She began to choke up again and she took a deep breath. "Haley I got to go, have an awesome time in New York and take plenty of pictures ok? Bye…" Haley tried to continue talking, but Skylar hung up. She hated talking about Eli, but she wasn't going to cry over him every time she heard his name. She was going to stand up to him.

Haley stared at her phone as if it had just killed her family, and Pilot walked up to her hugging her waist. She blushed because she had literally, just lost her virginity to him. Haley smiled at him and got up, putting her clothes on. "We're running around New York, like now." Pilot laughed, putting on his pants. "Anxious much?" Haley nodded smiling. "Very, now let's go!" She grabbed Pilot and dragged him out of the room and out of the hotel onto the New York streets, they wandered around until they stumbled on Central Park and Haley saw a person playing guitar for money. She smiled. "Hey need vocals? All cash made goes to you.." The person playing guitar smiled and nodded and Haley started singing. "I've never gone with the wind, just let it go, let it take me where it wants to go…" She sang about a few more songs and had started a crowd around them and Pilot interrupted her by whispering in her ear. "Let's go eat, by the Statue of Liberty." Haley nodded and bowed in front of everyone. "Sorry guys I have to go!" The crowd aw'ed and Haley took off, with Pilot dragging her by the hand.


End file.
